I Think I Love Him
by ForeverNiley
Summary: HE is your brother's best friend….You didn't saw him during summer holidays! You have changed, and so has he… good change! He would NEVER date his best friend's sister or so he didn't expect that little girl to grow up to be a flawless, mature and unbelievable 16 years old!
1. Prologue

**So I'm all new on this Fanfiction world but i wanted to make some stories! I have 3 in mind but i'm a little confused cause i don't know each one I should work on! So i want your opinions…. 3 stories all differents…. They would be like prologues so no matter what you choose that would be the respective prologue… CHOOSE WELL! =]**

**After I choose the title! **

**Story 1**

What if you fell in love with a boy who holds to himself all his problems! That shuts himself out and only is himself to one girl.

That holds so many secrets and you wished that you would know them all…. What if you were opposite?

**Story2**

You came back to your hometown!

It's been 10 years since you've been here. Everything is changed, you don't recognise anything or anyone… even your best friend. What do you expected you were SEVEN years old in that time! PEOPLE CHANGE! And you know that even you have changed…..

**Story3**

HE is your brother's best friend….

You didn't saw him during summer holidays!

You have changed, and so has he… good change!

He would NEVER date his best friend's sister or so he didn't expect that little girl to grow up to be a flawless, mature and unbelievable 16 years old!


	2. FUCK!

**Miley's POV**

I'm returning home! Finally! I miss my brother, my little dog Shiva, my mum and dad, obviously… I'm not some rebel teenager! Ahahah I'm just a little loud, but whatever it's not about this…FOCUS… well, I went all summer to Tennessee cause I really missed my granny and it's cool there you know, there is as if you were like a free spirit you can go wherever you want cause it's not dangerous and is very peaceful and I love that, I love riding my horsey there and that helps me a lot making my mind clear. But now I really miss LA!

"Hey, we're home!" My mum said with a smile to me.

I looked through the window of the car and there it was my house, my home.

I got out of the car and started running to my backyard, because I'm 100% sure that Joe is there…..

I'm Miley Cyrus, long brown hair with some loose curls, piercing blue eyes and developing boobs (I hope) and I'm 16 years old!

**Nick's POV**

Ding Dong

"Hey, Maria! Is Joe home?"

"Yes, menino [N/A: Cute term to someone who is younger than you but it's like your boss in this situation! =]] Nicholas, he's in the backyard!" Said Maria Joe's home maid! She's a sweet and makes the best brownies ever!

"Sweet, we're going play basketball see ya… oh and Maria, probably I'm staying for dinner!"

"As always dear, as always!" said Maria laughing at my outburst, I can't help it they are like my family. What a sweet family, his family is great, a dad who supports him no matter what and is always there to a boys talk, a mum who is super sweet and caring always protecting them and me, she loves me, Ahahah just kidding, she's awesome but my mum is the number one! –Insert shy smile here!- and Miley that girl is a energy ball, always smiling but I'm not really close to her, it's just formal conversation since the start it's like we grew shy when around of each other but whatever she is a cool girl. I know them since my 15 years old when I met Joe and we grew a bound of bros, now we are in college, I want to be a producer and open my own company! Yeah I know big dreams that I have, but I know I can make them come true so…

"Hey bro!" a shirtless Joe welcomed me.

"Hey Joe!" we did our handshake and I took the ball from him. We are pretty good at sports, we went straight to the football team in high school and now to the college team, but at home we're always playing more basketball than football, but whatever.

"Wow, man you are doing it good! But you know that I don't like to lose." I smirk to him

"Yeah man! But TODAY you are going downnnn!" He started laughing and joking at me.

"Seriously, that isn't funny!" I took off my shirt and started playing again. Then I heard giggling and screams.

"JOE! JOEY...I'm backkkkk!"

I turn around and saw a beauty running towards Joe.

"Stop drooling man!" Joe warned me.

"It's that your sister?" He looked at me like I was stupid…but she's different I don't know what it is but she's different, maybe her boobs are bigger or hair is longer. Wow! She embraces Joe in a hug and I heard…

"You stink!" She giggles while saying this.

"Doesn't matter, you still love me!" Joe says it while smiling. "You wish!" she says laughing.

Then blue eyes meet my brown ones and there's one simple word that appears in my mind…

FUCK!

**Well, here it is! I choose to make the story 3 cause i understood that was the favourite so I hope you like it, love it!**

**I really hope you like it! And don't be to hard on me cause i'm new of course and english is not my native english! ahahah **

**kisses for all! =]**


	3. Will be a looong night

_**Chapter 2**_: Will be a looonng night!

**Miley's POV**

I was hugging Joe and my eyes met Nick. Nick is Joe's best friend I know him since I was 9 years old I think he was 15 in that time and when Joe brought him home I thought he was cute, you know, he was tall with bouncing curls that you wish to touch, perfect smile, big hands that you want them to hold yours all day and that would make you feel save. The way I'm talking feels like I like him, but I don't. yes I admit I used to have q crush on him but I grew up, I realize that it was pathetic, after all he has more 6 years than I, for god sake my best friend is his sister, he would never date me cause it would be like dating his sister, so I moved on like I said it was just a crush and now I'm rambling and looking at him in this exact moment made me feel hot, gosh I think it's the weather, yeah that's the only explanation, but God he grow up some biceps and his abs…god I want to touch his chest, wow I think that right now I'm drooling, control yourself Miley! Okay that you didn't see him without a shirt at three years but that doesn't mean you should stare. Perfect now he is smirking at me because I'm looking at his chest, SNAP OF IT.

"So Miley did you like your summer?" Joe asked me after pulling away of my embrace. "Umm yeah it was fun, I missed granny!" I said shyly advertising my eyes sometimes at nick to see that he was staring at my ass.

"Cool, I miss her too, but college is ending with my holidays I can't get out of the house!"

"Yeah, yeah but you can play basketball with Nick!" I said smirking at him. "You know…" Nick spoke for the first time since I had arrived. God even his voice is deepest and full of secrets like he's trying to hide something "… he always make some time to me, he loves me!" he laughed with a mischief in the eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, bro!" Joe said while giving a light punch on Nick's arm, did I tell you about those arms I really want to touch them. Urh.

"C'mon, Joe you know its true even last night you were telling me…" "Hey, hey stop there!" Joe said while putting his hands on my ears so I couldn't listen "it's my baby sister, here!"

I blushed and looked at the ground REALLY JOE, ARE YOU TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME? "Joee! I'm not a baby I'm 16 years old, please…"

"You will always be my baby sister, ask Nick, Selena will be always his little sister too, right?" Joe asked with his eyebrows rising. "Ahh, yeah… I think!" nick brought his hand to the back of his neck.

"GUYSSS! Let's eat!" My mum screamed from the balcony.

"FOOOOOOD!" Joe said while running to my mother "Hey mummy!" I still managed to understand.

It was me and Nick now, left alone in the backyard. "Ah, so Miley lets go eat?" "Yeah!" I said looking at him "lets eat!" he passed through me and brushed his fingers on mine what made a shiver go through my spine and I think he did that on purpose. He smirked at me and started going to the dinner room. Ohh, look at his ass…

**Nick's POV**

At dinner I was sitting next to Joe and in front of me was Miley. Today, or now she was extremely silent and I don't know why. I was with beach flip flops and silently touched her leg, she made a little jump and looked at me. She's pretty, her eyes it's like they are shinning, how could I not notice this before…..what am I saying she's 16 for god's sake you can't like a 16 years old because SHE is yours sister's best friend and manly yours best friend's sister.

"Hey, man! You ok?" "Yeah" I looked over at Miley and she was looking down again "All good!" I faked a smile. I turned to my plate and discreetly looked over at her and catch her eyes I gave a little smile and said "well, Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus, dinner was great as always but I have to go!" I said looking between Mr. and Mrs. Cyrus.

"But Nick, what about dessert?" Mrs. Cyrus asked me "oh, don't worry, I will certainly get my dessert!"

"Yeah man! That's talking!" Joe said while high fiving me. Man I didn't mean it like that, I looked at Miley and she was playing with her fork, guilty started running all over my body… wait, what the hell Nicholas, she's not your girlfriend, you didn't do anything wrong, you don't even talk to her that much… get over yourself that's just tricks all over your mind.

"Yeah, I have to go! See ya bro! it was a pleasure as always!" I said while looking at Mrs. Cyrus. "Oh! Is great having you here honey! Come by anytime you want!"

"Is always what he does!" Miley whispered but I got it "Did you say something?" Mrs. Cyrus asked "Mhm, no mum! Just the food it's good, I missed it." She said and turned to her plate again and looked at me from the corner of her eye. I smirked letting her know that I saw and heard what she had said, she blushed and looked down "mhm, I have to go to my bedroom, I'm a little tired!" Miley excused herself "yeah, smiley go on! Sleep tight princess! Mrs. Cyrus said calling Miley the old nickname that I was used to heard but not to use. I think I don't have a bound with her to call her that. She got up and left I said goodnights and walked faster to catching up with her. God the way her hips are swaying does she wants to kill me! I felt myself start feeling a little hotter but managed to stay cool after all I'm 22 years old, I'm a man and said "What you said, it's like you don't like to have me around!" she jumped and turned around to look at me.

"I, uh, it's…..its" "yeah?" I said while coming closer "it's what Miley?" "Ahh, well I …. I'm really tired. I should go upstairs!" she said while taking a step back, I took a larger step to catch up with her having our chests almost touching, her chest going up and down and I almost could see her boobs because I'm a lot taller than her. She looked down "well, goodnight Miley!" her breathing was accelerating "goodnight Nick!" I put my face almost touching the crock of her neck smelling her sweet vanilla smell, going towards her ear listening to her hard breathing and said "dream with me!" I gave her a kiss on her cheek turned around and walked out to the breeze of the end of the summer! Go it will be a loooonnng NIGHT!

**HEYYY! Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter too, and don't forget to review... ahahah :D its the only way that i can know if you are liking it or not, so don't forget! Tomorrow is starting school, i know blahhh, but well we have to go for our own good! I would like to know you guys better so tell i will post a question... like today the question is Who is your celebrety crush... i know, i know its a weird question but it's like playing 20 questions and we Niley readers read that a lot in fanfictions ahahah so... it's all for now, don't forget to review, answer the question, oh and if you read this write LEMON DROPS in the end! ;D P.S. I wished that James Potter wasn't just a character! (random) See you soon until then stay classy!**


	4. SORRYYYYY! :

OKAYYY! YOU CAN SLAP ME, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I know I deserve punishment but I'm really, really, really, really x1000 sorry! My computer broke, so I obviously couldn't write the story, then my dad's computer broke too (really I am telling you, I have no luck with technology )! But I am here to tell you that I WILL continue with this story ( I intend too, cause I really like it but sometimes I have no ideas and will take more time to post) but I want your support so please don't leave me here alone, cause that sucks! Probably I will post tomorrow and if not I will post Thursday or something cause right now is my final exams and they are not that easy and I have to got good grades cause I have to make it to college so be easy with me, okay? And remember that I am always thinking of you because I really want to continue this and I making it in my notebook so I really never leave you, because I already have more chapters… so keep faith cause I will post! Keep safe, Stay Strong and Stay Classy! And say something to let me no that you are too alive love ya xoxox


	5. You are so much older

_**Chapter 3**_: You Are So Much Older….!

**Miley's POV**

I woke up with the sun passing through my window and hitting me in the eyes. Last night was hard for me to fall asleep. How can he be so irresistible? And the way he said that three words, god he was so… and his smell, ohhh… okay, Miley stop, you DON'T like him, he is your brother's best-friend, stop… and get your lazy ass out of your perfect bed and go take a shower so you can calm your mind, cause she is acting weird this Morning thinking about a mysterious, handsome, with dark brown hair and with perfect chocolate eyes… okay, here we go again! I got out of my bed and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about him and this wasn't good. Then I put a beautiful sunny dress with flip flops and let my hair dry naturally. I look at the time and it red 10:05 a.m.

My mum and dad probably left already for work and Joe is probably sleeping. I went downstairs and went to Maria!

"Good morning, Maria!" I said happily while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, princess! Did you sleep well?" She said while smiling at me. Always the sweet Maria, she's working for our family before I was born so she is already family. I took a deep breath "yeah, I did!" she looked at me strangely "what is happening down there? Is someone in love?" I chocked on my orange juice "cough, cough, WHAT? No of course not, I just returned! Well, I…uh I have to go I will meet Selena and I don't know if I will come to lunch, so I see ya… love ya!" I run out of the kitchen but still managed "I love you too, menina! And give a kiss to menina Selena!" oh my god, I'm not IN love, why did she said that, maybe she's going mad…tsk poor Maria! I went to my bedroom and picked up my bag and went straight to Selena's hoping that Nick wasn't there! What is this now with Nick, you have known him since forever already and you want now to play hide and seek, for god sake he is just a guy who god gave him more than it should cause he is beautiful, handsome… when I notice I was ringing Selena's doorbell and the door was opening reveling a sleepy, shirtless, only in boxers Nick! I stared at his chest but said "Do you open the door to everyone I that way?" good Miley, even drooling you still manage to come with a smart comment, he smirked " Why are you jealous that someone without being you can see this body?" I faked a smile "No, you don't have THAT body, so it's all good!" with this comment he opened his eyes and said "Are you for real? Every girl would kill to touch a body like mine!" OH I know! Believe me! "Well, not me!" I passed trough him brushing my fingers trough his lower abs almost reaching the fabric of his boxers. Oh my god what am I doing? I never did something like this I'm the shying one when it comes to things like this… oh but well, two can play this game and last night it was hard for me to sleep and now is my chance to make him go hard…NOT in that way you pervert minds! I heard him gulp and notice that I only reach is shoulders, wow I'm really small or he is big yeah he is big, I have the perfect height.

"Is Selena home?" I turned to searching for his eyes while they were all over my body "uhh…mhhmmm..." "Yeah?" I raised my eyebrows "Yeah! Uh, she is in her bedroom" I giggled turned around put my foot on the first step and said "Take a picture it lasts longer!" and run trough the stairs laughing. This is going too far and someone will get hurt!

**Nick's POV**

God, this girl is driving me crazy! I look like a teenage boy when I'm around her, it's not like I'm too old cause, obviously, I'm not but I can control my hormones and when I'm around her I can't. She's so irresistible with her long hair, long legs that went on and on, she is so petite compared to me that I want her long legs to be holding on my waist while I kiss her neck with my hands on her ass, ohh god!" I looked down and it wasn't a good view and I blushed. I'm in the middle of my hall with the door still open AND with a boner! I closed the door, and started going to my bedroom. What is this girl doing to me? She is so pure and virgin and I'm always with dirty thoughts on my mind, definitely its high school all over again. I started pulling my boxers down "Nick? Can I come in?" a girl voice asked me. Fuck, now? I ran to my bathroom and started the shower "I'm going to take a shower! What is it?" I asked "I want your guitar, so I can show Miley a new song!" Selena asked eager "Ok, count to three and you can come in, but if you hurt Natalie I will hurt Bill!" I said smirking even thought she didn't could see me "I won't and you wouldn't hurt Bill cause you love him! She started laughing "HAHA, so funny! On three!" then I took my peaceful shower. A lot of images come to m brain, damn! She really is killing me I got out of shower and put a towel around my waist, went to my bedroom and heard someone knocking…what does she want now?

"Yes, Selena? Come in!" I said while looking at my closet to pick a shirt with a towel still in my waist. "It's not Selena!" of course not, I would know this voice anywhere now! Cause probably, I'm constantly obsessing over her, and I can't cause she is YOUNGER and she is my best friend's sister and I'm pretty sure this would not turn out so well. I turned around and there she stand that perfect girl… her eyes were on mine but then started going trough my body and stopped on my lower stomach and then she looked way blushing "uh, yeah, uh…Nick I just…" a very embarrassing Miley was trying to speak. Walked to her put my hand on her arm…oh so soft… she looked up at me. My wet curls where leaving some drop of water on her face and others were going from her neck disappearing in her dress… oh god Nicholas control yourself please, I know you really want to touch every part that you shouldn't even think about but you can't, no, just no. But, but she's so sweet and her angels eyes are looking at me so innocently. She blushed even more, I put my hand on her cheek and started leaning in but stopped I wasn't going to kiss her I'm so much stronger and classier than that "Yes, Miley?" her hot breath was hitting on my face and I so wanted to kiss her. I took her hair behind her ear and spoke very close to her and very low "You know Miley, you are very pretty and I probably shouldn't say this but you have very kissable lips and you are making me go crazy!" I said but at the same time regretting every word that I spoke but I need to say them, they have been on my mind since she had return.

All of the sudden I started kissing her ear with small kisses to her neck, to her cleavage stopping just above her boobs and started going up again to her ear listening to her breathing going hard and sometimes slower, I could say that sometimes it was like she stopped breathing. Even those were making me go crazy. "Miley? Did you see it?" we heard someone (obviously Selena) screaming and backed off hitting the bed and falling into my bed. I run off to my bathroom and heard "Miley? What are you doing in my brother's bed?" I was imagining Selena with her eyebrow raised while she asked that "uh…I…" I took a bandage and walked to the bedroom. "She knocked her leg on the door. This girl is a disaster!" I laughed while showing the bandage. Selena looked at me strangely "Okay…" She said I knelt in front of Miley and took her leg putting the bandage on a random place then passed my hand trough her leg while watching her…oh her eyes.

"Uh… So, Selena I have to go!" Miley said "Nick thanks for… uh…! I smirked at her "the bandage, of course!" she blushed "sure! The bandage!" I smiled to her "you two are very strange! Miley, I will walk you to the door, and Nick put some clothes on, please! My eyes are hurting!" "Whatever, Selena I know that someone likes this and she…" "I REALLY have to go, so let's go!" she took Selena's arm and dragged probably to the door. I laughed while thinking on her face did she really thought that I was going to say something about her liking me nude, I know that she does but I wouldn't say it out loud for other person who in this case is my sister and can't know nothing about whatever is happening between me and Miley, whatever this is… "I will discover whatever is happening between you and Miley!" Selena said at my door. "Whatever Selena! Now I have to put some clothes on because your eyes are hurting, bye…!" I closed the door and she yelled "I will find out! And you will have to pay shut my mouth, you ugly and immature curly head who is having an affair with my best friend…" "WHAT?" I asked while opening the door with a shocked face "Ahahah, shill I was just joking really. Isn't like you and her would date anyway. You are so much older, dah! So are you buying me pizza? We could go out?" I made a face like whatever "you could invite Joe, and I invite Miley!" Now we are talking "whatever, I will call him, now get lost!" "Whatever loser!" and she walked away laughing. Just for you to know… I'm fucked!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Hello! if you are reading this thank you so much for not leaving me, I love you! So here it is the new chapter, i hope you like it and it can have some mistakes, sorry for that! :) I really hope that you will like and tell me if you don't like something or like new ideas or something i don't now just tell me whatever you want... i'm open to good critics! i will on a little vacation so probably i will not post but i will take my notebook and will write it... so probably in two weeks a new chapter until then don't leave me ahhaha i have a problem with people leaving me! just kidding, but really don't leave me! Stay Classy! :D xoxox<strong>


End file.
